Zodiac
by Retroostories98
Summary: The war games have begun and Genikai and his friend Chris are in it. Little do they know the DWI are entering all of their mutant fighters to find a power they have been searching for. For decades (Has nothing to do with Dragon Ball Z)


Zodiac Chapter 1

The War Games Begin!

*Bell Rings*

Professor Strongarm

I hope you all have a good summer class. I have enjoyed every moment we shared together.

Genikai

*Runs out the classroom*

AWWWW YEAHHH

I'm finally out that insane place.

Now I can focus on what's really important

*pulls out a War Games advertisement poster*

Ive been training all year for this. Now I can finally show what Im made of. That title is gonna be mine pretty soon

Chris

*walking up*

You seem pretty excited about the big tourmament.

Genikai (to the readers)

That's Chris. His sign is a Tauras. He's been my best buddy since we were kids. He's also one of the few people that can stand toe to toe with me when it comes to martial arts.

Chris

You know I'm entering this year. So your chances of winning just dipped

Genikai

Your joking right? I don't care who is in my way. That title is mines they should already give it to me. Considering nobody can really hang with me

Aerin

*shaking her head*

You boys and your stupid tournaments

You both should really learn to grow up

Genikai (to the audience)

Thats Aerin the Virgo. She doesn't know i have a crush on her but she will eventually. Deep down she likes me to. She's always caring for me and making sure I'm ok. But then again. Thats what Virgos do. She's also the smartest girl in the school.

Aerin

Honestly you're gonna kick the brain cells out of your heads.

Chris

*laughing*

Your boyfriend is gonna be fine.

Genikai

Shut it Chris.

She's not my girlfriend and I'm not losing any brain cells. Especially to this chump *pointing at Chris*

Chris

What did you say? You wanna go right now. We can start the tournament early buddy.

Amethyst

*Slams locker*

Would you two shut up. Both of you are so annoying

Genikai (to the audience)

This here is Amethyst the cancer. Mess with her and she can break every bone on your body. She's one of the toughest girls in the town. Deep down she has a soft spot for Chris. I dont know why.

Genikai

Cool down Amethyst. *Genikai's phone begins to ring* I gotta run. I'll catch up with you guys later.

*Genikai grabs his hover board and heads home*

Genikai

*Entering house*

MOM I'M HOME.

Man. There's never anybody here. Especially when its time to eat

*walking upstairs and see's Ace waking up*

Got drunk last night Ace? Or did you go into Dad's stash again?

Ace

Stay out of grown folks business little bro.

Or should I tell mom and dad that your entering in their tournament.

Genikai (To the audience)

Ace is my big brother. He's 19, graduated last year. I'm 16. 3 years apart. He has a serious drinking problem. We don't like to talk about it.

Genikai

It's not theirs. Not this year atleast. Its sponsored by DWI.

Ace

DWI? You mean Dark World Inc. I heard about them.

Genikai

Save the description for later, I gotta go to Chris's house.

Ace

He's entering to?

Genikai

Yea. His dad is letting us use his martial arts training area.

Ace

You two be careful, I heard the DWI are sneaky. This is probably a way to test their newly trained fighters.

Genikai

I'll read more into it later. Dad told me about that company to. But I was 11 at the time. Anyways I gotta run

*runs downstairs*

And stay away from dad's stash

Ace

*Throws a shoe at Genikai's head*

Keep talking Gen...Keep talking

Genikai

*rubbing head* What ever.

*Runs out the house*

DWI Enforcer

*walking into the chamber of fighters*

Are you guys ready?

*smiling evily*

Genikai

*Pulls into Chris's house and knocks on the door*

Come on Chris we gotta go. The War Games starts in three hours.

Chris

*opens the door*

I was getting the key from my dad.

Genikai

He knows?

Chris

Yea he knows. He said as long as I did good on my exams. I can compete. You really need to tell your dad eventually.

Genikai

Next subject. Lets just go train.

Chris

Cant train on an empty stomach right?

*pulls out two goburgers*

Genikai

*eyes lighten with joy as he snatches the burger*

Smells like victory

*eats it all*

Chris

I swear you eat like your dad

*both grabs their boards and ride off*

*Both enters the dojo training area*

Genikai

*stretching*

Any idea on weather or not we could be in the same bracket

Chris

Chances are slim since its the DWI. Plus I heard somebody from out of town is entering this year.

Genikai

New guy? Then that should be a breeze. *laughing*

Making it to the finals shouldn't even be an issue.

Chris

I swear your head is bigger then your dad's building.

Genikai

Shut it chump. Alright lets get started.

Chris

Now I hope we're in the same bracket *flips the switch to reveal the fighting stage*

Ill make easy for you

*Brings out a fighting robot*

Your dad gave this to us. I've fought it so many times that I'm bored with it.

Lets see how you handle it.

Genikai

*Gets into stance as the robot charges*

Fight scence

As the robot throws a punch, Genikai dodges doing a backflip and sweeps the robots legs. The robot does a kip up, kicking Genikai in the stomach. Genikai brushes it off, as he rushes the robot and knees is in the side and punches it off the stage.

Chris

*clapping*

Not bad. Although you couldve done better.

Ill give three our of five stars

Genikai

Whatever. We gotta go register our names. So let's go.

*Both ride to the war games stadium*

Chris

Hey I think I see Amethyst and Aerin

HEY GUYS

*Chris waving*

Genikai

Hey Aerin. I thought you didnt wanna come.

Aerin

It was either come here or listen to my parents complain about me not gettin an A on the exams.

Amethyst

I would enter but nobody hear is worth my time.

Genikai

Says the one that lost the qualifiers

*Amethyst punches Genikai into a wall*

Amethyst

Please stop talking

Aerin

*laughing*

Chris

Whatever, come on we gotta go register. The first round begins in 30 minutes.

Fight promoter

Name and Photo ID please

Ahhhhhhhh Genikai Blackwell. Som of Moses Blackwell. Didnt expect the son of the richest man to be here. Your in the east bracket. The locker room is that way. Chris Shark your in the west.

*Genikai and Chris shaking hands

Genikai

See you in the finals?

Chris

You know it. We can see who the real chump is.

*both running to their locker rooms*

Amethyst

Come on Aerin we gotta grab a seat before the good ones are taken.

Aerin

Sure whatever

Fighting Announcer

WELCOME EVERYBODY TO THE WAR GAMES TOURNAMENT.

*crowd cheering*

Fighting Announcer

I KNOW YOU ALL ARE TIRED OF WAITING SO LETS GO OVER THE RULES

FIGHTERS FROM THE EAST WILL FIGHT THE FIGHTERS FROM THE WEST.

THE ONLY WAY TO GET ELIMINATED IS BY KNOCKOUT.

A FIGHTER WILL BE OUT IF HE FORFITS OR USES UNNECESSARY FORCE.

WITHOUT FURTHER OR DO LETS INTRODUCE THE FIRST ROUND

*Genikai vs Siri*

Genikai

Looks like Im up first

Ohh yea lets do this

*running to the stage*

Fighting Announcer

INTRODUCING FIRST

HE'S THE SON OF THE RICHEST MAN IN THE TOWN OF MOBIOUS

GENIKAI BLACKWELL

*Genikai waiving as he walks to the stage*

*Aerin and Amethyst cheering*

Fighting Announcer

NEXT UP THIS GUY IS CONSIDERED THE STRONGEST MAN ON THE EARTH. HE HAS SURPASSED RECORDS THAT ARE IMPOSSIBLE TO MAN. HIS NAME IS SIRI.

*Siri flexing and screaming*

*Siri and Genikai staring at each other*

Fighting Scene

*Siri attempts grabs Genikai but Genikai dodges and launches himself off the ground to punch Siri in the face*

Genikai

Why is your head so hard *Genikai shaking his hand*

*Siri slowly getting up*

Genikai

Ok...I think my work here is cut out for me

Can Genikai make it passed the first round? Find out in the next chapter of The Zodiac.


End file.
